Cade Slarwalker
to Ganner Slarwalker.}} Cade Brytant Slarwalker, also known by his 'adopted' name, Arron Radion, was a mercenary and later member of Antimatter Squadron during the Clone Wars. He was captured on Felucia, and gained access to repressed memories due to torture he received from Arek Saris. After escaping and meeting his brother, Ganner Slarwalker, Cade abandoned the team to go on his own quest to uncover the truth of his past and get revenge on those who had stolen his life. Biography Early Life As a child, Cade lived on Dantooine with his parents, Galen and Vara Slarwalker, until he was kidnapped at a young age by Dylan Antiunknown. From that point on, Cade's memories would be wiped and he would be raised as a soldier of the Brotherhood under the name Arron Radion. He lived on Nar Shadda, working for Goma the Hutt for the rest of his time in the Brotherhood. Antimatter Squadron Cade was captured, along with Hans Novastar, the latter attacked the Hutt's headquarters and disrupted secret negotiations between Goma and the Republic. He was placed into Antimatter Squadron, a Republic covert strike team made of skilled criminials which was run by the Brotherhood agent and Republic Admiral Taran Ragnan. Eventually, the group took on a mission to Felucia to kill the general located in a Separatist base. However, Arek Saris had taken control of operations there, and easily captured all of the group but Hans. Arek interrogated Cade, and forced him to dig up repressed memories of his childhood and abduction on Dantooine in order to try and extract information out of him. The attempt proved fruitless for Arek, but affected Cade greatly, putting him in a state of shock. During this time, Ganner and Hans, who had decided to team up after meeting in the jungle, mounted a desperate rescue mission which succeeded and sent Arek on the run. The team followed Arek to the Reverence, where Cade finally returned to reality decided to abandon the team to pursue his own new quest to uncover the truth of his past. Quest for the Truth Cade flew to Mandalore, where he met with the Brotherhood's armorsmith, Garrick Clyine, and learned by truth serum that the armor he had seen in his vision belonged to the "boss", whose real identity he divulged to be Dylan Antiunknown. After learning this information, Cade killed Garrick to silence him and hid his body near the cantina they had met in. Cade vanished after that, waiting for his chance to strike, but Dylan found out that Cade had escaped from Antimatter Squadron and decided to make him his own servant. He got directly in touch with Cade, claiming that he was impressed with the skills Cade had displayed and wanted to hire him as his own personal bodyguard. Cade, seeing this as his best opportunity, decided to pursue the offer. Dylan then gave him a contract to kill Ganner Slarwalker to prove his worth. Fortunately for Cade, he was given this contract just as Ganner returned with Antimatter Squadron to Coruscant. On the night of Order 66, Cade intercepted Ganner on his way to the Jedi Temple and took him to his apartment, where he explained everything that had happened to him. Ganner and Cade formed a plan to fake Ganner's death, allowing Cade to get close to Dylan and allowing Ganner to continue his mission without endangering anyone else. Dark Matter Unfortunately for Cade, the deception worked too well. Dylan was convinced Ganner was dead, and he slipped away shortly after, but Hans and Ranulph Darkhitch were secretly monitoring the delivery of Ganner, and vowed revenge on Cade for killing him. Dylan took Cade drinking in celebration as the duo watched them, waiting for a chance to strike. Finally, when Dylan returned Cade to his apartment for the night, Hans tracked and kidnapped him. Cade came to the next morning, bound to a chair, and was given the same truth serum he had administered to Garrick. However, before he could be interrogated, Brotherhood mercenary Praxon breached the ceiling of the apartment and entered a shootout with Hans and Ranulph. Praxon took a shot directly to his right eye, but was still able to safely escape with Cade by firing a grappling hook onto Dylan's airspeeder as it passed overhead. Two days after the incident, Cade and Dylan arrived on Nar Shadda and headed to a meeting in the back of a cantina with Cyana Bastra and Taran. They briefly discussed dealing with the Nebula Corporation, and Dylan informed the two that they were going to attempt the same plan they had used last time, which had apparently failed. As they talked, Cade correctly theorized that they were discussing the recreation of Antimatter Squadron. At the end of the meeting, Taran gave Cade his farewells using his real name, only adding to the mystery he was trying to solve. After the meeting, Dylan returned to the Brotherhood HQ with Cade, and Cade sent out a desperate plea for help to Hans and Ranulph, which the Brotherhood technician and slicer Asura Tyuki would observe shortly as well as uncover notes and surveillance kept on Cade before her own induction into Antimatter Squadron. Dylan's next task took him to the snow planet of Hoth, where he met with one of his spies in the CIS, Lospeg. They met in a cave, and Lospeg gave to Dylan a heavily modified battle droid designated DX-245. After having Lospeg tell Cade of its impressive capabilities, Dylan revealed that he knew of Ganner's survival, and told DX-245 to kill Cade without using any of its weapons and then follow him to his ship. The droid easily defeated Cade in combat, but before it could kill him, Asura remotely accessed the droid for a very brief moment and made it believe Cade to be dead before trying to warn him of Operation Supernova. After it left, Hans and Ranulph caught up to Cade. Hans considered executing Cade, but was convinced by Ranulph to spare him for the time being to get information. Cade told Hans that Ganner had faked his death and he had been working to take the Brotherhood down from inside, and Hans reluctantly decided to work with him. Operation Supernova Over the course of the next 24 hours, on information Ranulph was able to get off the Brotherhood servers, Cade and Hans were able to infiltrate a party hosted by Nebula Corporation executive Dani Morrow, who the Brotherhood sought to kill. They were able to identify Praxon and a second assailant, Kev Marnath, but through a combination of the confusion as Hans was identified as Hans Cerrano over Brotherhood communications and an unexpected attack by Kev, Praxon was able to sneak away and find Dani. They were unable to save Dani from being killed in the fight, but managed to defeat Kev Marnath, briefly interrogating him before Taran used his nerve implants to make Kev mock the death of Hans' mother, angering Hans into killing him. Aboard the Fortune Destroyer, Hans explained his past to Cade and Ranulph, then contacted Asura and planned an assault on the Exarch, where Ragnan was located, along with Antimatter Squadron. Hans and Cade made their way through the ship, eliminating clone troopers, as Ragnan put a counter-plan into action. Hans met up with Asura and disabled her nerve implants, and prepared to make his escape. Asura, however, wanted to save the rest of Antimatter Squadron, and succeeded but took a blaster shot that sent her into a coma. Hans decided to take care of her and offer her as well as Praxon and DX-245 a job with Cade, Ranulph, and himself, forming a final Antimatter Squadron. Cade would later reunite with Ganner on Dantooine, where he gave Cade a holorecording with a message for him to be used in a time of need. One year later, Cade and the rest of Antimatter Squadron would meet Galen and Yula Ardinn to bury Ganner and hide his journal. At this point, Cade had still not seen the holorecording. Resurgence Five years after Ganner's funeral (13 BBY), Cade and Antimatter Squadron (save for Ranulph who had left two years earlier) were raiding a Brotherhood facility on Manaan when a self-destruct sequence initiated, and with one second left and no chance of escaping, it was deactivated by a mysterious contact. The contact wanted the team's help in acquiring information that would be mutually beneficial to them, although he was hesitant, Cade and the others managed to convince Hans to agree to help. The mission led to Quesh, where the team uncovered Sen Qorbin, barely alive and held in stasis. They also met Yula there, who revealed that she had been working with their contact, Ranulph, to fulfill a vision Ganner had seen in two heroes would do battle with a great enemy. Their discovery also alerted the Inquisitor Decien to their presence, and led him to begin tracking the team. They took Qorbin back to the Fortune Destroyer. Antimatter Squadron, now accompanied by Yula, then returned to Carlac to ensure that Ganner was dead, and that his journals had been untouched. They set course for Dathomir, but unbeknownst to them, Decien was monitoring and would find Ganner's body and journals before following them to their next destination. On Dathomir, Antimatter Squadron stayed onboard the Fortune Destroyer while Yula set out to speak to the Nightsisters. Before Yula departed, she spoke briefly with Cade about the planet. Cade told her that he felt that he was not meant to be there, and Yula told him she shared this feeling in the Force. Yula, now for the first time pondering if Cade was Force sensitive, told him to resist the feeling, which he promoted to do. While they waited, Decien appeared over the planet with a small Imperial armada, forcing the Fortune Destroyer to take flight and battle for time until finally being shot down. Everyone onboard survived, and the ship was captured and taken to Imperial Facility 406-P. On the station, Cade was locked in his cell until DX-245 was able to release all the prisoners, leading Hans, Cade, Asura, and Praxon to perform an escape attempt which went smoothly until just before its completion, at which point Decien captured the entire group and took them into the heart of the station. There, Decien taunted Cade about how little he understood of his identity and told him he had Yula had had a vision of Cade before revealing her death and his plans to resurrect Ganner. Decien succeeded in doing so, but Ganner broke free of his control and aided the group to escape for real before being separated from them. Not long after the escape, Cade and the rest of Antimatter Squadron accompanied Hans to Dantooine to enlisted Galen's help, which he agreed to give. Personality and traits During his time with the Brotherhood, Cade was another loyal (if unusually moral) gangster, not afraid to take a life when needed. After regaining his lost memories, he was still similar, but also became very determined to uncover the truth of his past. When confronted with a contract to kill Ganner, Cade instead captured him and formed a plan with him to fake his death. Cade was also a bit of a snarker, sharing jokes in the heat of a battle with Asura. Cade was a very skilled combatant, preferring to use DC-17 blaster pistols, and was profecient in deception, pretending to be loyal to Dylan Antiunknown, a ruse which eventually failed when Dylan learned of Ganner's survival. Cade additionally had a keen intuition, killing two clone troopers on the Reverence ''without even seeing them and often having "bad feelings" about situations that would soon turn bad. Yula began to theorize that he was in fact Force-sensitive, and later had a vision in which Cade wielded a lightsaber. Behind the scenes Cade first appeared in the second draft of ''Ganner Slarwalker, in a somewhat different role. In this revision, Cade saved his parents from pirates attacking the Slarwalker residence, only to be kidnapped by the pirates himself. He eventually fought his way to freedom and became a mercenary, until joining Ganner and Hans. n this version, Cade did not appear at all until after the Eclipse of Umbara, and instead first appeared on Coruscant when he saved Ganner and Hans from Ranulph, who Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker (first appearance) *Dark Matter *Resurgence *Collision (upcoming) Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Antimatter Squadron Category:Males Category:Force Sensitive Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Legends of the Force